There's nothing left for me here
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: A oneshot. Read it. Shadow says he's leaving, and he does... but returns fourty years later for Sonic, who is wasted by sickness. My second entry for S.T. Hedgehog's FF contest....... I think. XD Rated T for safety.


**Don't blame me if you don't like this! It was just a random thing that came to mind while listening to Avril Lavigne's song "So much for my happy ending".**

There's nothing left for me here

Shadow the Hedgehog raised his sunglasses and looked at the sky, bored, then squinted towards the horizon. He could make out six shapes there, coming closer every minute. Two figures stood with him. One was a Shadow android who had gained a mind of his own, and knew that he was not Shadow and had named himself 3-RK. He had given himself a set of wings so he could assist Shadow in the quest he was about to tell Sonic about. The other was Knuckles' step-brother Kneecaps. Kneecaps loved Knuckles as a brother sure.... but he loved Shadow like a parent. Shadow had stopped some older children who had been bullying him countless times, and protected him.

Sonic skidded to a halt in front of Shadow. "Hey Shads!" Knuckles smiled when he saw his brother, "Hey Kneecaps!" Tails shook 3-RK's hand, "How are the upgrades working?" Shadow crossed his arms, "Aww come on Shads! Hostility already?" Asked Sonic playfully. Shadow glared, "Sonic this is serious." Sonic immediately sobered, "What is it?" "I'm leaving." "WHAT?!" "But why?" Asked Sonic, "Where are you going to go?" "I don't know where Sonic. I think I'll go back to the ARK." "But.... why?" Shadow looked Sonic in the eye, red burning into green. "There's nothing left for me here." "But... but there has to be something!" Said Sonic, looking desperate. "Eggman's acting up again! Let's go fight him!" Shadow shook his head, "No Sonic. It doesn't work anymore. Everyone except Eggman is at peace, heck, Eggman only acts up for the sake of the old days. His plans are nothing that can hurt anyone except mindless robots." 3-RK stepped forward and said in his monotone robot voice, "You see Sonic, Shadow completed his promise to Her Highness Maria, if there is trouble, he will help. Otherwise, there is nothing left here." "Rouge wouldn't want you to go!" Argued Sonic.

Shadow flinched, Rouge had died a month ago in an accident. Omega had been blown to pieces on a GUN mission... there was no one else who wanted him except Sonic, Kneecaps, and 3-RK. No one else "liked" him.

He scared people, and they didn't like that. Besides, Sonic only wanted him there for the races.

Sonic sighed. "Shadow... Rouge wouldn't have wanted you to..." "Rouge wanted me to be happy Sonic." "Please visit Shads.... please." Then he hugged Shadow. The black hedgehog stiffened, he hadn't expected this, but then, he slowly hugged the blue hedgehog back. There were tears in Sonic's eyes, "Shadow... I know that I only ever acted like a cocky rival but.... I really liked your company, when my parents died you were the only one there for me really..... I just... I'm just really going to miss you. You were like an older brother I never had..." Shadow blinked, he meant that much to the blue hedgehog?

"Alright Sonic... I'll come back sometimes." Sonic smiled, "Thanks Shadow." "What are you going to do now Kneecaps?" Knuckles asked. Kneecaps looked slowly from his brother to Shadow. "Well..." he said slowly, "I know Mom and Dad wanted me to stay here..... but.... I'm old enough to decide for myself.... I'll.... I'll go with Shadow." Shadow stepped back, "Oh no you don't, the ARK is no place for you. You're too spirited Kneecaps, the ARK would ruin you." Kneecaps shook his head, "I don't care! You've been like a father to me since mine died!" Wynmacher had died in an assault from the Dark Legion.

Knuckles nodded. "I'll see you around then brother." Kneecaps hugged his older sibling, "You too Knuckles." "Hey... don't get all sentimental on me!" Jet snorted, "Can we continue with this race or what Sonic?!" "Awww shut up bird brain!" Said Sonic, glaring at him, "Whatever. Just hurry up!" "So Shadow.... when can I expect to see you again?" Shadow smirked, "You'll never know that will you?" Sonic laughed, "No... I suppose I won't." "Bye Sonic." "Bye Shadow." "May we meet again." Sonic gave him the thumbs up, but it looked half hearted. Shadow pulled out a chaos emerald, "Shadow wait!" "What is it n..." Sonic thrust a photograph into his hand, it had all of them, with Sonic grinning, an arm around Shadow who was trying to push it off. "S... see you around!" He leapt onto his board and whizzed off. Shadow barely heard Jet protest and disappear. He stared at that photo for a long time, a tear splashed onto it. "Chaos control." He whispered.

_Forty years later._

Sonic was too weak for racing now... too weak for anything. He was almost constantly confined to bed, or a chair, day in, day out. He hadn't seen Shadow for years, and yet.... and yet he hoped, oh how he hoped. Sickness had wasted him, but maybe... just maybe... Shadow would come and mend him. He went to sleep again with a heavy heart.

Shadow looked at the sleeping hedgehog, so thin his ribs showed through the fur. This is what had happened to Sonic... it was almost frightening. The Sonic he knew wasn't like this. The Sonic he knew never had time for sitting around, he had to run, to move somehow! And yet not moving was all he could do now... Shadow opened the previously locked door and stepped into the house. It was quiet... unbearably quiet. When Sonic was younger, the stereo even played while he was asleep, there was never complete silence. Shadow went into Sonic's room. The blue hedgehog's breath was labored, as if it was painful to breath in... he stood over Sonic's bed. Then he gently picked up his withered rival. Sonic's eyes opened, there was almost no life in them.

"Sh... Shadow?" "Shhhhh..... shhhh..... it's okay Sonic... everything is going to be okay. I'm taking you for a run."

Sonic grinned shakily. "Ha... they won't like that. They never let me outside anymore, I never breath the fresh air." Shadow smiled slightly, "Well you will again."

He stepped outside into the starlit night, he heard Sonic gasp slightly. "Are you alright?" "Yeah... it's just a little cold... and I haven't seen the stars in so long." "Should I get you a..." "A jacket? Shadow don't insult me like that." Shadow smiled, the same old Sonic. "Alright, get ready for the wind." Sonic chuckled as he felt the wind in his face, "It's been months since I've felt this... I missed it so much... but I missed you more." Shadow blinked away something remarkably like a tear. "I'm here now old friend."

"Yeah... you are. Shadow? Can you hear that?" Shadow slid to a halt in the middle of a field, white daisies were everywhere. Silence reigned. "I don't hear anything Sonic." "Aaaaah... it must be angels then." Shadow blinked. "Angels?" "Yeah... the song is beautiful, not like the rock stuff I used to listen to." They both laughed softly. A faint pink tinge stole across the sky by the mountains. Sonic looked, then gasped. "Oh Shadow...." "What is it?" Asked Shadow, concerned. "I can see... I can see a golden gateway..." Shadow's eyes grew sad. "I guess you're leaving for good my friend. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." Tears started to fall from his eyes. Sonic grinned, "Shadow.. it's not your fault. And stop crying, I don't want to drown on dry land." Shadow chuckled, "No... I'm sure you don't. What do you see then? Tell me of the sight that shall be eternally denied to me."

"There are some golden gates up there... past that it's pretty much the same, but it's all brighter, the colours seem deeper, as if they're alive too. And... I can see your Maria." Shadow's breath caught, like someone had put a latch over his lungs.

"She's so pretty Shadow.... I see why you felt so sorry when she died. Do you want me to tell her anything?" Shadow swallowed, "Just that I miss her. But I... I'll miss you just as much." Sonic chuckled again, "And everyone kept on going on about how great immortality is. I guess it isn't so great is it Shadow?" "No... it isn't." "Well I might see you again Shadow, and who knows, if that whole re-incarnation thing is real, I'll be able to come back to you some day." Shadow choked back tears as Sonic's eyes became glassy and lifeless. He hugged the body gently, "Good bye Sonic the Hedgehog."

Later, he stood in the same field, looking at the sun rising. "There truly is nothing left for me here."

**So................. what did you think? I think this shall be my second entry in S.T.'s FF contest.... ^^ I felt sorry for Shadow............................... :'( But a story is a story... and ideas are ideas.... and besides... we all have another excuse to feel sorry for, and hug Shadow. *hugs black hedgehog* **

**Shadow: *groans* WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME?!**

**Because you're so wonderful.**

**Shadow: ......**

**Please read and review. Thank you and have a nice day, thank you for reading this as well.**


End file.
